


roma

by mingowow



Series: we were always a movie [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Idol Verse, M/M, Traveling Boyfriends, minghao's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: minghao has had a dream like this before.





	roma

**Author's Note:**

> hello! for those who haven't read the first fic, this is a piece of a collection of fics that are centered around different trips mingyu and minghao take throughout their lives together! the timeline is non-linear but they all take place in the same canon idol universe. :)
> 
> unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! ^^~
> 
> please enjoy!!

Mingyu has never been much of a cardio guy, but as he’s gotten older, he’s found that going for a run in the morning (when he can manage to pull himself out of bed early enough) is definitely beneficial.

So even while he’s on vacation halfway around the world, he manages to squeeze them in. This morning in particular, he woke up a good thirty minutes before his alarm was set to go off. It was a sign that he should stretch out his limbs and take a run around the neighborhood they were staying in. It was a work out and a great way to take in the beauty of his surroundings: two birds, one stone.

When he had left the house, the sun was just beginning to creep up. It was cool enough that he felt more than fine pushing himself, pounding the pavement uphill and pushing himself through the slight burn in his calves with the reminder of what the day held in store: Minghao and more wine tasting than he could ever possible dream of.

By the time he makes it back to the vacation home, the sun has fully risen and while it’s still early, it’s already growing incredibly hot. He uses his shirt collar to wipe the sweat from his brow as jogs up the stairs to his and Minghao’s room. The dog that perhaps live down the road (but seems particularly drawn to their rental) is laying in the shade on a step and Mingyu takes a few moments to scratch its ears and coo at it. It’s not like he could resist even if he tried.

When he unlocks the deadbolt and pops in the front door, he doesn’t expect to be suddenly cornered by his boyfriend, all bedhead and wide, anxious eyes.

“Hao, what’s--” Minghao cuts him off.

“I messaged you, you didn’t answer.”

“Huh? I didn’t hear anything.” He feels at the pockets of his shorts and realizes his phone isn’t in them. “Oh, I must’ve forgotten my phone.”

Minghao holds up a phone, his knuckles white and mouth drawn into a thin line. He recognizes the case instantly: it’s his clear, cheap one he’s been using for the past week. He’s been meaning to replace it after his last one got too beat up, but there’s something about being able to easily see the polaroid of their dog, Bomi, tucked in the case that is both nostalgic and comforting.

Minghao looks… upset? Annoyed? Mingyu is very confused as he slowly toes off his running shoes, like too sudden of a movement might send the other flying off the handle.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Minghao tells him, finally lowering his hand. He stares at Mingyu for a moment longer before suddenly sighing and casting his gaze down and to the side. Mingyu watches him swallow.

“Sorry? I went for a run and didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Honestly, he’s not sure what he did wrong. For the length of their relationship, and even their friendship before that, it’s never been a problem if someone popped out unannounced. Mingyu is confused and his expression must show it as the pair awkwardly stand in the entrance hallway, because Minghao finally speaks up again.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry, I just...”

Minghao sighs again and Mingyu can visibly see the tension in his shoulders. He reaches up his hands to rub at them, feeling his boyfriend relax under the pressure and touch.

Mingyu frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s dumb.” Minghao looks up at him and his eyes are a bit shiny. “I had another dream, is all.”

Squinting in thought, Mingyu doesn’t follow. But he keeps the motions of his hands going because he doesn’t quite know yet how to comfort the other, who is obviously distressed.

“Another dream? What kind of dream?”

The look Minghao gives him is one Mingyu isn’t familiar with. It’s almost like embarrassment, something they rarely show with one another because what could the two of them possibly have to be embarrassed about? They’ve always shared everything.

Mingyu’s hand slides up the back of the other’s neck and he can feel Minghao’s Adam’s apple bob beneath the stretch of his thumb.

“Something happened to you and then… then I woke up and you weren’t there, I looked around and messaged you.” Minghao shakes his head, pink creeping up onto his cheeks. “I overreacted, I don’t know why.”

His gut sinks at Minghao’s words because he remembers it vividly: nearly a decade ago, his best friend had a dream where he died. Minghao had even woken up crying. 

It had been a shared confession that the two had somewhat laughed off; Mingyu teased him about it, but he had genuinely been touched that his fellow member had such a strong reaction to even just the thought of something happening to him.

It wouldn’t be for years later that Mingyu would come to learn just how much that mutual feeling was not something rooted only in a friendship between two boys.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Mingyu assures, easily looping his arms around the other and pulling him in tightly.

Minghao’s skin is cool and dry compared to the clammy feeling of his own, but neither of them seem to mind in the moment. The dancer even presses his face into Mingyu’s neck, unaffected by his sweat.

“It was only a dream. I’m here and I’m fine.” 

Mingyu knows the words are unnecessary because Minghao obviously _knows_ that. And that’s not the problem anyway; it’s not like he actually thought Mingyu had disappeared or gotten injured or… worse.

Minghao knows that it isn’t real but those feelings still linger. Mingyu has had his own scares, nightmares filled with awful thoughts and possibilities. Even though he knows when he wakes that they are all in his head, the sensation can stick and be difficult to shake.

Minghao must be feeling that. And Mingyu wasn’t around to help settle them right away.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he adds on, pressing his mouth to the other’s hair. He can feel Minghao shake his head before he pulls back so they can meet eyes.

“It’s fine, really.” There’s a beat. “Though I can’t believe you forgot your phone. What if something had seriously happened?”

He doesn’t mean to laugh but a small sound slips out of Mingyu’s mouth anyway. And it seems to break the tension, Minghao smiling slightly as he leans his weight against the taller’s chest.

“You can’t be _that_ surprised. I’m me, afterall,” Mingyu digs at himself. Normally he wouldn’t ever poke fun at himself like that, but it seems like a good way to help lighten the mood more.

“True,” Minghao hums. “It’s somehow one of your charms.”

Mingyu juts out his bottom lip in a joking pout, easily breaking into a smile when his expression is rewarded with a soft kiss.

“Let’s shower,” his boyfriend tells him, lacing their fingers together. 

Mingyu balks slightly. “Together?”

For all the things they’ve shared through the years, showers and baths were never that common. It was one of the times Minghao expressed enjoying being alone, a meditative time of sorts, for him to have to himself. Mingyu could count on one hand all the times the pair had non-essentially (re romantically) showered together.

When Minghao nods his head, Mingyu allows himself to be pulled to the master bathroom. And for as sweaty and gross as he still feels, it’s one of the most intimate moments he thinks they’ve ever shared together.

It’s not just the act of disrobing one another and exchanging gentle touches, but the energy charged around them. Mingyu knows that if Minghao had dreams about puppies and rainbows last night, they definitely wouldn’t be in this position right now.

There’s some sort of need ping-ponging between them, something that words of comfort alone can’t fully convey.

Despite what led to their current situation, he allows himself to enjoy it.

He commits every second to memory: the little things, from the way Minghao flinches slightly when the water first splashes against his shoulder, to the feeling of his long fingers gently pushing Mingyu’s soaked hair back off his forehead.

To the more significant ones, where Minghao’s mouth is sealed to the skin of his collarbone and Mingyu is convinced he’s forgotten how to breathe entirely.

He had spent the morning anticipating their plans for the day, the endless wine tasting and scenic vineyard tours. 

But now those thoughts pale in comparison to this exchange, to the sensation of Minghao’s fingertips massaging his scalp and the bubble of his giggle when Mingyu brushes his hand against a particularly ticklish rib.

His love has grown and evolved unyielding for years and here he is, witnessing it firsthand continue to swell up inside him.

An ever-growing presence, constantly in a state of bloom, flourishing and thriving.


End file.
